


Deal

by Iceygirl200510



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceygirl200510/pseuds/Iceygirl200510
Summary: What if Harry Potter made a deal with Voldemort? The light really fucked up on this one.“Ruin me then, my lord.”Oh he would, in a way you wouldn’t think.But a baby running around the dark lords home wouldn’t be too bad would it?
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/ Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	1. 1

"No Harry, you can't kill him."  
Hermione Granger had whispered those words to Harry Potter in the middle of the great hall, while Ronald Weasley ate his dinner, and Harry read a book with a bad look on his face.  
Harry slowly looked up from his book, acting as though the conversation they were having, was normal.  
Which it was.  
Conversations like this one, were often heard between the three gryffindors, if not by anyone who spoke to Harry.  
"I don't believe I said anything, but whoever you're talking about, why the hell not?"  
No one told Harry Potter what to do.  
"Dumbledore. And don't think I didn't see that look on you're face Harry! We are not killing the headmaster!" She replied, whispering the last part so only a few gryffindors could hear.  
"Yet." Harry said, pointedly, before looking back down at his book.  
Ron scoffed from his seat in front of Harry.  
"Mione', what are we going to do to stop him?"  
He continued to eat as he got defeated looks from Hermione.  
Who was she kidding? Ron was right for once, if Harry wanted to do anything than no one could stop him.  
Their 6th year had been particularly interesting.  
Harry had struck an alliance with Voldemort to sign the war over to him, guaranteeing a win as long as Voldemort didn't harm the people on his list, which he could add and take away from.  
Not many people knew, but the death eaters had a good laugh at the excuse Harry gave for being in their meeting.  
"Why are you here, Potter!" Lucius had screeched.  
To this, Harry only gave a smile that would terrify Salazar Slytherin himself and simply replied, "probably the same thing as you, prat-who-got-tricked-by-a-twelve-year-old."  
To which the death eaters, and even Voldemort all laughed at as Lucius went red with embarrassment.  
That was a fun evening.  
Harry continued to read his book, ignoring his food as he secretly watched the argument striking itself at the gryffindor table.  
"Honestly Ron! Slow down! You look like a pig!" Hermione had screeched.  
Harry hid his slight smile behind his book as he lifted it higher.  
His eye glanced in the direction of Severus Snape, noticing the mans mouth twitch only slightly.  
The man appeared to be quite amused in the situation.   
The whole hall went slightly silent as the two continued to argue of Ron's eating habits.  
Harry rolled his eyes before merely snapping his fingers, causing the two to immediately stop their argument and go back to their dinner.  
No one quite knew why they listened, or cared enough to ever ask Harry or them, and it had become normal for Harry to defuse the situation.  
Harry had just finished his book and stood, Ron and Hermione standing directly afterwards.  
They followed him to the doors and out the great hall, dismissing themselves from their barely eaten dinner to apperate to Riddle Manor.  
Harry had made sure to slowly change the hogwarts wards over the years, rendering him able to apperate through.  
He noticed Snape and Malfoy appear a few minutes later as well.  
"Bought time you showed up. Our lord was getting impatient." Fenrir Greyback said, as the five people took a seat at the table.  
It had become a normal occurrence for the past year for them to have meals at Riddle Manor with the death eaters and Voldemort.  
"My apologies, it seems we got a little side tracked." Harry hissed out the words in parseltongue, allowing Voldemort to be the only one capable of understanding him.  
To which, Greyback groaned.  
"Must you always show us you're better?"  
Harry smirked.  
"I don't need to show it. I know I'm better."  
Harry ducked as the fork that was sent his way, dug itself deep into the wall behind his head.  
"Missed me. I love you too, Fenrir!"   
The werewolf rolled his eyes and started eating.  
Voldemort chuckled slightly.  
"You never disappoint, Potter."  
Harry rolled his eyes and groaned this time.  
"Harry. How many times do I have to beg you to call me Harry?" He hissed at Voldemort.  
"With all due respect, I particularly like you're last name." 'But it'd sound better if you took mine', the unsaid words Voldemort refused to say went unnoticed by Harry as he started eating.  
"So Draco,"  
Harry paused as the boy looked up from his meal.  
"Ginny Weasley Huh?" To which Draco spit out his pumpkin juice, making sure to get it all over Harry.  
"Merlin, I hate you!" Draco shouted.  
He had developed a small bit of admiration for Ginny Weasley, and regretfully told Harry seeing as they were actually good friends.  
"Gee thanks. Now I'm all wet and you ruined my dinner. Not to mention my amusement and appetite." He hissed words got an eye roll from Draco and a slight barking laugh from the dark lord.  
With a spell shot at him, Harry was then clean and his food was replaced.  
"Thanks Bella!" He thanked Bellatrix.  
"You're welcome, brat. If you're in a sour mood how will I get my amusement of you trying to feed Wormtail to Nagini?"  
Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, before linking her hand with Bellatrix's on top of the table.  
"Yes, dear. We know Harry entertains you. Now finish you're meal." Hermione said as she continued to eat.  
Bellatrix went back to her food, not protesting as her girlfriend told her so.  
"Those two should get a room. Wanna get out of here and go talk or something? I'm getting bored and we've both finished dinner." Harry hissed at Voldemort.  
"I'd love to, brat. Come, we can discuss Albus' death." 'And supposedly get a room as is what it sounds like.'  
Harry barked out in private laughter before grabbing Voldemort's hand and leading him to the mans office.  
Voldemort blinked.  
Had he said that out loud?


	2. 2

Leading the man to his office before sitting down, Harry took his usual place in the loveseat next to the fireplace and tossed a green blanket that was neatly folded on the seat, over himself.  
He dared to be vulnerable and get comfortable in Voldemort's office. He was really one of the only people who dared to do it.  
"So," Voldemort looked up at Harry's words.  
"How should we kill the old bastard?"  
Voldemort chuckled, a real smile slightly placed on his lips.  
A real but rare, sight and Harry was always glad he could place it there.  
"I say either the killing curse or poison. Though making sure he knows he will be deceased by one of our hands, would be a bit more amusing."  
Voldemort continued to do paperwork as Harry thought over their options.  
He always had so damn much paperwork.  
Harry looked into the fire, his mind thinking of the few ways it would be easiest to kill his stupid headmaster.  
Voldemort looked at Harry, if only for a minute as he admired the man Harry was.  
Harry always seemed to be three steps ahead of everyone, but was always comfortable to the point where he wasn't always farther than Voldemort.  
He'd never lied to the man, he never had too nor wanted too.  
Without looking up from the fire Harry said, "when would we do it? Soon? Or the end of the year? Because we are only in November and we have quite a while before the year ends."  
Voldemort thought this over, wanting nothing to go wrong.  
"Perhaps a bit closer to the end of the year? Or do you believe soon to be better, seeing as he won't be expecting it?"  
Harry thought hard, this particular issue upset him and frustrated him just a little.  
He wanted to kill the headmaster now, be done with him by lunch tomorrow.  
But he knew that wouldn't go over well.  
"I think we should wait, as much as I hate to have too." Harry sighed.  
Voldemort nodded when the boy looked at him, and Nagini slithered into the room, onto Harry lap before placing her head on his lower abdomen.  
"Evening, hatchling." She hissed to Harry, the man chuckling when she ignored her master.  
"Evening, Nagini. How was you're day?" Harry hissed back as he stroked her scales and Voldemort went back to his paperwork, hoping to finish at least most of it before bed.  
"It was alright, I chased that retched rat man again."  
Harry smiled as she nuzzled against him.  
She'd probably given Wormtail a heart attack.  
Harry silently continued to stroke Nagini, leaning all the way back as he conjured a book and read.  
Voldemort had continued doing his paperwork, being only slightly annoyed that he had so much to do, he wished to spend quality time talking to Harry as he often did, but Harry always refused to disturb him when he had work to do.  
It was both helpful, thoughtful, but so incredibly annoying and frustrating.  
Sometimes Voldemort wished Harry would bother him, so he had something more amusing to focus on.  
But Harry had flat out refused, still sitting in the love seat by the fire, reading and silently stroking Nagini's scales as she hissed in content.  
It had been over half an hour before he finished his damn paperwork, happy to have it all done before it got too late.  
He enjoyed his evening talks with Harry, seeing as he always gave the man something to talk about and his brain was incredibly amusing.  
"Harry,"  
Harry hummed and looked up, momentarily stopped stroking Nagini, which earned him a hiss before he started back up again.  
"I'm finished with my work for the evening."  
Harry gave a small and content smile as he closed his book and put it away, he'd finish it later.  
"So,"  
Voldemort raised a brow.  
"Torture techniques?"  
To which Harry laughed and nodded his head a bit.  
They chose the most vile and odd things to talk about, but Harry never minded since his mind was probably almost as twisted as Voldemort's.  
The two talked for hours, about nothing, about everything.  
They had silently shifted around the room the whole night, Harry now laying on his stomach next to the fire with his head on the loveseat, that Voldemort decided to sit on after awhile.  
Before they both knew it, the time was two in the morning and they had talked for a little over 4 hours.  
"We should probably go to bed. Mind if I stay in one of the guest rooms? I'm a bit tired to apperate."  
Voldemort nodded and leaded Harry to the room next to his.  
Saying goodnight, Harry changed into some of Voldemort's clothes, green silk and got into bed, sighing once the light was turned off.  
He turned to his side and closed his eyes, peacefully drifting off as the nightmares began.


	3. 3

The morning sun rose in the sky, Harry was up long before the sky even started to lighten.  
He'd been awake two hours prior to sunrise, reading a book or four, and waiting until everyone else had woken up.  
At around seven in the morning, he'd changed and decided to head down for breakfast after being informed by a house elf.  
He came downstairs into the dining room to a sight most people would think was odd.  
Hermione and Bellatrix were having a conversation while eating, Hermione's hand interlocked with her girlfriend's.  
Draco was sitting next to Ron, talking quietly as they ate.  
The others were laughing while Lucius looked to be having a bad hair day.  
And Voldemort, was as usual reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee.  
Harry sat next to Voldemort, getting his own black coffee, and started reading another book.  
He ate quietly for awhile, every now and then he'd engage in conversation with Fenrir or The lestrange twins.  
"How about a game of killer apple, Ron?" Harry had asked.  
Ron promptly spit out his orange juice.  
"No way! There's no way I'll ever play that horrible game again with you!"  
He replied, standing quickly and backing against the wall.  
"What's 'killer apple'?"  
It was silent for awhile.  
Then Harry smirked.   
Lucius just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he?  
Five minutes later   
"Hold still, Damnit! If you don't want to be shot!" Harry shouted at Ron as the boy placed a red apple on his head.  
"I'm trying!" The boy quickly got into position of being stone still, as if his body had lost all its tension, and he'd done it a hundred times.  
Harry placed his dominant foot in front, as he aimed his wand at the apple on Rons head.  
"The trick is," he said  
"To aim just a little lower than you want to target."  
He smirked and even went the extra mile to close his eyes as he was now in a proper stance.  
Voldemort watched from Harry's right side, amused at the odd situation that was happening.  
He had no idea what Harry would actually do.  
No one but Hermione did, who was squeezing her girlfriends hand so tight it looked painful even as she chewed her nails in unison to Bellatrix's pained hand.  
Lucius and Draco watched from the left, unsure of what the hell was going on.  
Everyone else stood behind Harry, as instructed, and waited for whatever was supposed to happen.  
Without a second thought everyone's eyes widened as Harry said two words.  
With his wand pointed at Rons head.  
With his eyes closed.  
With Ron going paler than even snow.  
"Avada Kedavera!"  
The green spell shot quickly out of Harry's wand as everyone but Harry took a deep inhale and gasped at the sight.  
With his eyes closed, Harry had somehow managed to shoot the apple on Ron's head, without a scratch.  
To Ron that is.  
The apple however, disintegrated, into nothingness and a outline of ash, black as coal was all that remained, stuck and burned into the wall behind Rons head.  
"Bullseye."  
The boy visibly took a deep breath, and released what look to be the biggest sigh of relief ever.  
Harry laughed a bit evilly, and Voldemort stood a bit stunned, along with everyone else.  
That boy could have killed him.  
It was a lingering thought in the dark lords mind, one that he knew was incorrect as Harry's aim was perfect and carefully placed.  
He knew the boy wouldn't actually be hurt.  
Harry sat down at the table again, continuing his breakfast as if nothing happened.  
"I'm never bloody doing that again..." Ron muttered, but knew it was a lie and would do it again if Harry said so.  
Or asked really.  
After everyone sat down and the initial shock wore off, they were all quite impressed.  
Harry Potter was quite the man.  
And Voldemort sure as hell wanted him now.


	4. 4

Harry was sitting by the fireplace in Riddle Manor, the Saturday was daft, cold.  
He read his book, stroking Naginis scales as she liked, aware Voldemort was watching him.  
It seemed the man never stopped looking at him.  
Not that he minded, he enjoyed it.  
"How much longer are you going to stare? Not that I mind, but it seems something troubles you." Voldemort blinked, seemingly coming out of his own mind at the Parselmouth in front of him.  
"I suppose I was lost in thought."  
"About?"  
Harry put his book down, kicking his legs over the chair to look Voldemort straight in the eyes as he wanted his answer.  
"A lot. Everything, nothing."  
Harry wasn't satisfied with his answer, pushing further to know what troubled the man in front of him.  
"Tell me. What is it that's distracted you? The thing that's claimed you're thoughts? What is so precious it worries you're mind, Tom?"  
Harry saw the man visibly shiver and twitch, perhaps in anger.  
"You want to know?"  
Harry crosses his arms and nodded.  
"You want to know what takes up space in my mind? What I think about all the time? What I constantly want, what never leaves my thoughts?"  
Harry hesitatingly nodded, not really seeing this side of the man before.  
He knew the man was possessive over his things, but he'd never really heard the mans possessive tone.  
Until now.  
"What takes up my mind, dear Harry, is none other than the pain in my side."  
Harry raised a brow.  
"And the love of my cold, half dead, guarded, heart."  
So the man loved someone?  
"Would you like to know who it is, Harry?"  
The man seemed to be gritting his teeth, barely containing himself.  
Harry paused, almost as if he were frozen.  
His mind spun, his heart cracked, and his pulse raced.  
Did he?  
Did he want to know who claimed the dark lords heart?  
Was he prepared to know the answer?  
He didn't know the dark lord was even really capable of loving someone.  
Yet here he was, professing his love for another.  
Suddenly all of the times Harry had ever talked to the man seemed irrelevant.  
Did he know the man?  
Truly?  
He should have noticed that Tom loved someone. He noticed his mind was consumed by something, though he never thought that was the issue.  
Harry took a deep breath, rolling his tongue over his teeth as his brain worked a million miles an hour.  
"Yes."  
The reply was hesitant, as if Harry didn't want to know.  
Voldemort stopped, he looked at Harry with such a look that made Harry feel as though time had stopped.  
The man always did have that effect on Harry, even from hundreds of miles away.  
Normally even thinking of the man got a reaction out of Harry.  
Not to mention when someone spoke of him.  
Perhaps that's why he favored calling him his name so much?  
It was certainly better than you-know-who.  
Voldemort lifted his hand, placing it on Harry's cheek, the latter leaning into the touch.  
"Ah, Harry. So intelligent, so cunning, so creative and sadistic."  
Harry wanted to beam at the praise.  
"Yet so daft."  
Harry had always been a bit ignorant to others emotions. Not to mention thinking anything like what he said next.  
The words seemed to bare deep into Harry as he asked the next question.  
"Who is it?"  
Voldemort clicked his tongue, obviously displeased with how ignorant Harry was.  
Running a cold thumb over the boys lip, Voldemort's next words made Harry want to be slammed against the wall by the man in front of him.  
"It's you, brat. I. Want. You."


	5. 5

Harry stared blankly at the wall of his room.  
The events of the previous night had haunted him since they'd happened.  
("It's you, brat. I. Want. You.")  
The thought of those words had Harry's pulse racing again.  
I fucked up, didn't I?  
That night, when Voldemort had confessed his love for Harry, the boy didn't hesitate to grab the elder by the front of his robes and snog the man breathless.  
Leaving a slightly stunned, possibly turned on dark lord behind, as Harry had walked away quickly and locked himself in his room.  
Harry wasn't good with emotions.  
He wasn't good with all that love crap.  
Though he supposed, neither was Tom.  
The man was rumored not to be capable of love.  
Could Harry trust him?  
Could Harry truly trust the man not to burn Harry when he got too close?  
When.  
Not if.  
When.  
Harry knew it was only a matter of time before his walls would crash, Voldemort invading his mind.  
Harry always had high walls, his guard always up, always on alert and ready to attack at his defense.  
Harry didn't have too much experience in this sorta thing.  
He hadn't really done much except with himself and he never really had been so interested in someone before.  
Harry knew that at least.  
Voldemort, often intrigued Harry, making him want to know more.  
Harry had admired the man, always.  
He'd flirted with him a bit sure, but as much as he liked him, did Harry love Voldemort?  
Harry didn't know.  
He hadn't talked or come out of his room all day, the night sky now prominent as Harry realized he'd been locked in his room until the next night.  
Harry was frustrated, as he sighed deeply.  
What did this mean?  
What happens now?  
How long?  
That was something he wanted to know.  
How long had Voldemort loved him?  
Days, months, years?  
Harry wanted to know, but despite his gryffindor courage, he couldn't get up the nerve to go and ask.  
Harry wanted to break something.  
He liked Tom, why was it such an issue?  
Harry honestly, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do next.  
He didn't have a full plan for what had happened, never expecting it too.  
Harry wanted nothing more than to know what to do next.  
His hand shook slightly, as he ran it through his messy hair.  
Harry didn't know much now, but he wanted to.  
He needed his head in order.  
Did he like Voldemort?  
Harry sat and thought for a moment.  
Yes, he liked when the man tried to hide his amusement in public, but would laugh freely with Harry.  
Yes, Harry often stared at Voldemort, deep in thought, always admiring the man.  
Yes, he felt great satisfaction when the man was around.  
Did Harry like him?  
Yes, Harry had concluded.  
Harry liked the man.  
He knew that at least. But, what else did he know?  
Harry rubbed his face with his hand, contemplating all he had thought of for the past few hours.  
He thought of Voldemort's crimson, red, eyes and how erotic it sounded as the words 'I want you.' Came from the mans lips.  
He thought of what he smelled like, strangely the smell of butter beer, whiskey, chocolate, and vanilla.  
Harry could smell that scent all day.  
It mixed perfectly together and when Harry was around Voldemort, he often found himself leaning towards the man subconsciously to get just a whiff of that damned scent.  
Then Harry thought of what he didn't want to.  
How the man tasted.  
Oh, how Voldemort had tasted, the mans lips against Harry's own.  
The man tasted brilliant!  
Especially like the dark chocolate he loved to munch on when he thought no one saw.  
Harry saw, wanting to taste the chocolate from the mans lips before.  
Yes, Harry had thought about it before.  
He'd made a list of everything he wanted to do to the man.  
Harry thought of the light moan the man had let slip from his mouth at the sudden desire Harry had showed.  
It only made Harry kiss the man harder.  
Harry wondered what another part of the man would taste like.  
Salty?  
Sweet?  
Harry wanted to run his tongue over the mans entire body, worshipping him.  
Harry groaned at the release in his pants, having reached orgasm without even needing to stimulate himself manually.  
Harry sighed.  
He was a bit pathetic.  
Again, Harry still didn't know much, but he did know one thing.  
Again.  
He wanted to kiss the man, again.


	6. 6

Voldemort was mad.  
He was so bloody angry.  
He almost winced when the vase he'd thrown, shattered against the wall.  
He stayed locked in his office since the previous night, no one allowed to enter.  
Hell, he wanted to feel bad for how terrified Lucius looked when the man tried opening the door.  
He wasn't met with a nice curse.  
Voldemort was so bloody pissed off, he'd confessed to Potter, only to be left, wanting, needy, and humiliated.  
Not too mention incredibly turned on.  
Voldemort yelled, the only thing preventing anyone from knowing were the silencing wards he'd put up before hand.  
He seethed, debating between wanting to rip Potter's throat out, or slamming the boy against a wall, devouring him and having his hand wrapped tightly around said throat.  
He always had an unhealthy obsession with him.  
What would you do if the person you wanted to kill was always the person you'd kill for?  
Voldemort wanted nothing more than to peek into Potter's head, wondering why he was the way he was.  
It wasn't as if Voldemort knew what he was doing either.  
That damned kiss!  
The boy had taken him by surprise, and left him wanting more.  
The kiss was so heated, so delicious.  
Harry tasted as brilliant as he looked.  
Voldemort threw another breakable item against the wall.  
He wanted to see Harry.  
He wanted to slam the boy below him.  
He wanted to taste those lips again, and again.  
Savoring every single moment with the damned gryffindor everyone knew was a slytherin at heart.  
He wanted to ravish the boy, making sure he'd come crawling back for more.  
Voldemort hissed and stared at his desk.  
The beautiful wood had all of his things neatly organized on it.  
From his stupid paperwork, to even a picture of Harry.  
Voldemort picked it up, looking at how the picture perfectly captured Harry's smile.  
It had been a snowy day, around last year.  
Voldemort kept it on his desk ever since.  
Harry's cheeks were flushed from the cold, his nose slightly red as well.  
His smile was bright, and snow was falling everywhere, almost making it seem as though Harry's hair was white with so much snow in it.  
Voldemort smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a frown, frustrating the man.  
Blast!  
He'd wanted the boy for years!  
He'd started liking Harry when they first struck their alliance.  
Then over the years he'd supposed he'd learned to love the brat.  
Voldemort put the picture down gently on his fireplaces mantle, carefully not to hurt his favorite picture of Harry.  
He stared at Harry's lips in the picture, so perfectly pink and looking just ready to be devoured.  
Voldemort had always been a little possessive over him, all of his followers could see it.  
If any male touched him, Voldemort would send them daggers, later cursing them in private away from Harry and his knowledge.  
He hated when people touched Harry, even though he only had to worry about the men.  
Harry had been openly gay for a long time, and it wasn't as if Voldemort had stopped any of his own sexuality information from being talked about.  
Everyone knew he liked men.  
He'd wanted to run after Harry that night, but was so shocked into silence that he couldn't move.  
Bloody fuck!  
If he had another chance-  
"I'd ruin him! Ruin him for anybody else! I'd make him feel so much pleasure he'd wouldn't be able to be fucked by anyone without thinking of me!"  
Voldemort hissed and threw a chair against the wall, the wood breaking at the force.   
He seethed and breathed heavily at the mere thought of anyone else touching what was his.  
No Harry wasn't an object, but he was Tom's.  
No matter what anyone else said.  
Voldemort was so enraged he hadn't heard the door open, especially not hearing it locked before a pair of arms were around his waste.  
He tensed hard.  
He recognized the smell of broom polish, chocolate frogs, and cinnamon.  
He knew who had their strong arms around him.  
"Ruin me then, my lord."  
It's safe to say, Voldemort's eyes almost went black with lust.


	7. 7

Papers were shoved aside, everything on Voldemort's beautiful desk was shoved off and onto the floor, as he gripped Harry's waist and sat him hard on top of it.  
His lips locked with Harry's, wanting nothing more.  
Voldemort dropped his glamours, Tom Riddle taking over his appearance as he went to what he liked to call his 'lesser form".  
He sure as hell wasn't fucking Harry as a half-snake man.  
The kiss was passionate and heated, and Voldemort couldn't stop wanting to taste.  
He teased and licked at Harry's bottom lip, wanting access.  
Harry denied, Angering Voldemort.  
Voldemort tugged Harry's hair hard, the boys mouth opening instinctively as the man shoved his tongue in.  
Harry moaned into the kiss, gripping the front of Voldemort's robes to pull him closer.  
The two wrestled for control of the kiss, Tom won and Harry moaned just a little.  
"You know how long I've wanted this?"  
Toms deep voice came and the parseltongue did something to Harry.  
It was their language.  
Only they could understand it, and somehow this made it even more of a turn on.  
"How long I've wanted you?"  
Voldemort kissed Harry's neck and sucked hard, sure to leave a mark for everyone to see.  
"How long you've left me hard and wanting?"  
Harry gripped the mans dark hair, his breathing becoming heavy.  
"I don't know."  
Harry hissed his reply and Voldemort's eyes seemed to go just a bit darker.  
"I want you, all of you. Merlin! Tom please!"  
Harry's begging and whining made Voldemort capture the boy in a kiss yet again.  
Hell, Harry didn't know what exactly would happen when he'd entered the room.  
He'd prayed it would end like this.  
Tom, kissing him breathless and showing pure need for him.  
Harry didn't quite know everything, but he knew he wanted to please the man.  
They spent hours lost in each other, Voldemort exploring every inch of Harry's body, and Harry begging for more.  
The silencing wards broke that night, Harry's screaming too loud for them to contain it.  
He'd get an earful of how loud he was later, but Harry didn't care.   
All he cared about, was the beautiful man, ravaging him and the thought that the man was his.  
When the two had finally stopped, the sun had barely rose in the sky, both men exhausted.  
Harry's arse hurt.  
He didn't really notice it as much when he looked at Tom, the man gleaming with sweat and looked to be glowing as well.  
He had a content smile on his face, one Harry hadn't seen in a long time.  
Voldemort gripped Harry hard and pulled him against him, now in a transfigured bed made from the mans love seat.  
Harry had barely heard it, thought his ears played tricks on him.  
But when Tom had squeezed Harry's hand, he knew it was real.  
"I love you."  
Harry smiled, now barely awake Harry managed four words before letting sleep take him in the arms of the dark lord.  
"I love you, too."  
///////////////////////////////////////  
Bonus;  
The banging was loud enough to fill the whole castle and Bellatrix had the pillow over her ears, trying to not listen to the two people who broke her silencing wards.  
She was going to kill the brat.  
But at least he finally got his man.  
Hermione giggled and kissed Bellatrix before reapplying new silencing wards, making it quiet enough to sleep.  
"They'll probably go at it for hours more, but at least they finally got rid of their sexual tension. Goodnight, love"  
Bellatrix mumbled 'Goodnight' back to her girlfriend, and in her arms, finally fell asleep.  
////////////////////////////  
Draco rolled his eyes at the noise as he spoke to Ginny Weasley, who'd came to visit that night.  
They sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and talking.  
But Ginny wanted to laugh when Draco had said one thing.  
"I hope those two used protection. Wizards can get pregnant too, you know?"  
Ginny laughed and snorted.  
Oh Christ, that would be a disaster.  
But Ginny started thinking, maybe a mini youngling as the offspring of Voldemort and Harry Potter running around the house in footsie pajamas, wouldn't be so bad after all.  
//////////  
5 weeks later;  
Harry had got done puking out his guts.  
Oh for ever loving fuck.  
He hoped Tom would be as happy as he was.


	8. 8

Harry hadn't been pregnant for long, only four months, yet he still felt like it was forever ago he'd learned he was.  
He laid on the love seat in Toms office, the one he always insisted sitting on.  
Tom, as he'd mostly taken up calling him now, was sitting across from Harry, of course doing his paperwork.  
Harry wanted to get Toms attention, but decided against it and laid back all the way.  
Nagini hissed in content as she laid wrapped around Harry, her tail protectively wrapped around his belly.  
Ever since she'd found out Harry was pregnant, she'd insisted on barely leaving his side unless Tom was with him.  
Even then, unless told or asked nicely, she wouldn't budge.  
Her protection over the little ones in Harry's belly made him overwhelmed with happiness sometimes.  
Harry absently rubbed the bottom of his belly, feeling the magic that was there.  
"What's wrong, love? Is it the baby?" Toms urgent voice came from his chair, looking worried when he'd noticed Harry's habit of rubbing his stomach.  
"Nothings wrong. I can just feel their magic. It's incredibly weird, but comforting."  
Tom looked more eased at that, and Harry chuckled while continuing to stroke Naginis scales, her soft and content hisses becoming a normal occurrence.  
"I'm just checking. You know how I feel about our little one and you're health."  
Harry nodded.  
When Tom had found out he was pregnant, he'd almost fainted and in the smallest voice he could manage, had said "We're going to be a family?.."  
It broke Harry's heart when he realized Tom meant that he thought he didn't deserve such a thing.  
Saying it with such joy but sadness at the same time.  
When Hermione found out, her and Ginny nagged Harry to no end.  
Narcissa constantly fused, and Draco always made Harry's meals, Draco in training to be a healer and mediwizard.  
When Bellatrix found out, she'd screamed and jumped with so much joy.  
"I'll spoil that little one rotten!" She'd shouted that day.  
Hermione had just rolled her eyes, wanting to laugh at her girlfriend.  
Severus had made Harry take the proper potions for morning sickness, nausea, and of course pain.  
Nagini just muttered something about 'baby little hatchlings' and 'grand hatchlings running around to spoil' before immediately assuming position of Harry's personal guard.  
She slept in their room, ate dinner with them, sat in Harry's lap and coiled around him when he went somewhere.  
She also would often take pressure off of Harry's feet by placing her tail around them to basically walk Harry without the weight.  
Harry often very much would appreciate it, even if he wasn't far along he would definitely appreciate it in a few months.  
Harry contently sighed, the warmth of Naginis huge body on him, comforting.  
Nagini flicked her tongue out to taste the air, eyes still closed and only half asleep, unwilling to ever fall completely asleep for Harry's sake.  
Harry smiled at the life he'd had.  
He couldn't wait to have their little one running around.  
Harry had basically almost fallen off the grid and stopped attending hogwarts when he'd found out.  
They thought it was the safest for them and their child.  
Harry had moved into Toms room, often sitting in the comfortable window seat with a book, Nagini of course curled around him.  
She liked to feel the magic of the 'hatchling' letting her know it was alright.  
Harry would have never guessed this would've happened months ago.  
But, he was glad it did.  
He now not only had a home.  
But, he also had a family.  
And if Dumbledore ever screwed that up, the man would feel the wrath of seven fresh hells, Harry would personally bestow upon him.  
Nagini just chuckled, at the evil look on Harry's face.  
It was all going to be okay.


	9. 9

"I wouldn't." Draco said.  
"Why not?" Greyback had asked.  
He was currently trying to move the Christmas tree from the spot next to the bookshelf to the spot in the corner.  
"I really wouldn't."  
Greyback only rolled his eyes.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry asked.  
Greyback froze. Oh boy, no wonder Draco told him not to.  
Here we go again.  
"I'm pregnant and pissed off! If you even move that tree one millimeter to the right I will end you!!"  
Greyback sighed and took a few steps back, how the hell was a pregnant teen so terrifying?  
Nobody knew but they didn't really question it.  
Harry could kill them all if he wanted, and Tom would just laugh.  
Whatever Harry wanted, Harry got.  
The man spoiled him to no end.  
But puking his guts up, by definition made him allowed to do as he pleased.  
"I did warn you." Draco said after Harry had blasted the man across the room.  
Tom chuckled.  
"Yes, my lovely mate can be such a terrifying creature can't he?" He said as he leant down and wrapped his arms around Harry.  
"Yes. But you love me." He hissed back as he leaned into Tom and kissed the mans neck before nuzzling closer.  
"You're a brat, as always. But you are correct. I do love you, you pain in my side."  
Harry pulled away.  
"Pain in you're side?! Oh well you can just sleep on the couch tonight then! See how much of a pain I am when I'm not sucking you're cock!"  
Tom blinked.  
"Alright I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please calm down, love. I didn't mean it.." he tried to sooth Harry.  
"No, no..I'm sorry..Merlin the hormones! I love when we make fun of each other. Ugh! I'll be glad when the hormones are gone!" Harry said as he sat down.  
Draco chuckled, knowing how many mood swings Harry got.  
"It's alright, Harry. We understand it's a bit of a rough time."  
Harry smiled.  
He was lucky to have supportive people around him.  
"Such a moody little hatchling" Nagini hissed from her spot on the couch.  
"Hush, I did say I was sorry." He hissed back.  
Nagini was always around, chiming in when least expected.  
"May I at least know what it is you were eating?"   
Harry blinked and looked at the coffee table.  
On it was a half eaten bowl of ice cream with pickles and tomato sauce.  
He chuckled.  
"Guess my cravings got the best of me." He vanished the half eaten meal, not really wanting the rest and sat down next to Nagini.  
"Yesss you do tend to do as you like, hatchling. I can't wait for when you and Tom have many other hatchlings running around to torment us all."  
Harry rolled his eyes and stroked Naginis scales as he normally would.  
Tom chuckled and read his book next to Harry.  
He tuned the rest of them out as he closed his eyes.  
"Sleep, hatchling. When you awake we will all be here."  
Harry did not fight Nagini, merely let sleep over take him as he finally went into a peaceful rest, Naginis soft calming hisses in the background.  
But what really made him sleep peacefully, was Toms hand in his own.  
Everything was okay, but soon Harry wasn't sure if it would last.  
If only he knew.


	10. 10

Harry struggled against the magically produced restraints.  
Tears pooled in his eyes as the restraints cut into his skin, his screams through the rag in his mouth becoming even more silent, the more he screamed the more it hurt.  
He shook, and cried silently, begging anyone to save him.  
Where was Tom? Where was he when Harry needed him?  
Harry was exhausted, so he gave up his struggle for just a moment.  
He silently cried, even though he tried hard not too.  
He was so cold.  
Where was Draco? And Nagini?  
Nagini was always with him, where was she?  
Harry shivered, as tears fell silently from his tired eyes.  
How long had it been?  
Days? Weeks?  
Harry had no idea.  
He'd fallen asleep and woken up, restrained in a dark room with no way out.  
He always faintly heard voices above him, he couldn't recognize them, they were too far.  
Ok, think Harry, think.  
Harry opened his eyes, he'd refused to sleep for the past while.  
He didn't want anyone to try anything while he slept.  
Harry concentrated, trying to focus his magic.  
He tried for a very long time, almost giving up.  
But suddenly, light filled the room and Harry quickly shut his eyes at the brightness.  
Yes!  
Harry turned on the light!  
Now he just needed to get out of the restraints.  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.  
Looking around, Harry noticed of what looked to be a basement.  
The walls were black, and nothing else was really in the room with Harry.  
Harry had no idea where he was but all he knew, was that he was getting the hell out of there.  
Nagini wasn't there, Draco wasn't around, and Tom was no where in sight.  
Harry knew he needed to find his own way out, and fast.  
If not for Tom or himself, for the sake of their child.  
Harry could do this.  
He struggled some more, and upon feeling a burst of energy he hadn't had before, Harry again focused.  
He felt the restraints loosen, and he smiled in victory as he slide out of them.  
Harry sat up, and undid his feet.  
He could feel his child's magic humming within him, and knew they were okay for now.  
Harry was relieved and tried to stand, grabbing the wall for support.  
His legs were wobbly, and he had an ache in his head.  
But, fuck the pain. Harry was not going to die here, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.  
He wanted to be forever with Tom, the father of his child.   
And he loved barking orders at Greyback and laughing with Bellatrix.  
Yes, keep thinking like that!  
Harry kept thinking about all the people he loved, the people he cared about and soon enough, he had reached the rickety old door.  
It looked rusted and older than all hell.  
Locked.  
Harry looked around, and saw his wand, seemingly laying on a table.  
Alright, either whoever took him were complete idiots, or they just thought he couldn't escape.  
Harry grabbed his wand, and whispered in a raspy voice.  
"Alohomora"  
He heard a light click and slowly pushed the door open.  
A quick scan told Harry no one was home.  
What were these people? Fucking morons?  
Harry dragged his feet and limped towards another door.  
He opened it, hesitantly.  
Wait..what?  
Harry recognized where he was now.  
He'd been here before.  
Harry's blood boiled with anger.  
He was going to kill every god damn light follower in the order he could.


	11. 11

Voldemort paced, his blood boiling in anger.  
Two weeks ago, his beloved had been ripped right out of his arms!  
He was so worried, as was everyone else.  
When Hermione and Ron found out, they blew up the living room.  
Greyback tore a prisoner apart, Bellatrix had started shouting a billion hexes, and Draco and Ginny both almost set the place on fire.  
Not to mention Nagini.  
Voldemort shivered, and remembered just how angry his beloved snake was.  
Or still is, actually.  
The damn snake actually had threatened to eat him.  
Voldemort closed his eyes, and banged his hands against his desk.  
Goddamit to fucking Salazar!  
He just wanted his love back.  
Tom always thought he couldn't love, and that he would never get what he wanted most.  
But damnit, Harry had changed him and that little child in Harry was what made Voldemort want to strive to live.  
Now that they were both gone...  
Tom sat down, he'd barely slept or eaten since Harry was gone.  
He'd had his men searching all day and night for Harry, but all trails led cold.  
Tom knew the order had to have him, but he didn't know where!  
Even Black manor, Tom couldn't find it and the spell prevented the others from showing him.  
He just wanted Harry back!  
He would never let the boy go again.  
Not ever out of his sight.  
But, would he ever get Harry back again?  
The thought brought tears to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
His mind raced a thousand miles an hour, and his heart ached at the loss of his lover.  
The door slammed open and Tom seethed.  
"What do you want?!"  
His heavy breathing was heard, and Tom didn't look up.  
He was almost terrified to see who he'd scared so badly.  
"Now is that any way to greet the mother of you're child, after he just got back from being held captive?" Came the hissing reply.  
Tom froze.  
There was only one other Parselmouth in the world.  
Harry!  
Tom had gripped his lover in a hug so tight that Harry actually tried to pull away, in fear of being suffocated.  
Tom was so grateful, his love was home and safe with him again.  
He thought of everyone else, and how happy they would be to see Harry was here and okay.  
Tom almost started to cry, and loosened his grip on Harry just a little, so Harry could breathe.  
Tom was about to speak when the words were caught in his throat.  
Toms robes were soaking wet.  
What the?  
Tom pulled away from Harry a few steps and looked at his robes.  
They were soaked, with deep red, blood.  
Tom froze again.  
Blood?  
His shirt was so soaked in it that it dripped onto the floor.  
So much blood.  
Tom slowly looked up.  
At first he caught site of Harry's robes and stopped. They were as soaked with blood as his were, almost more so. Then he thought of their baby.  
No.  
No this can't be happening.  
He slowly looked even higher, and Harry's face was covered in blood.  
It dripped slowly down his face, like it had been waiting for Tom to see it.  
Tom shook a little.  
Oh my god.  
His voice came out raspy and panicked, almost as if he didn't have the words.  
"H-Harry?"  
Harry looked straight at him.  
"Tom, we need to talk." He said.  
Tom practically fell into the chair. "Is-is our baby alright?"  
Harry's face fell for a moment before realization dawned on his face.  
"Oh no! Tom no. This isn't my blood!"  
Tom let out the biggest breath he could have possibly held.  
"Then whose is it? I'm sorry that this is the first thing I ask, but to be fair I would like to not have a heart attack, love." Tom promptly hugged Harry again, less tight.  
Then proceeded to absentmindedly rub Harry's baby bump as he began to tell Tom why he was covered in blood.  
"It's dumbledores."  
Tom looked up with a bit of wide eyes.  
But Harry was sure he saw satisfaction in there somewhere.  
Oh, Tom. He thought.  
Wait until you know just who all, I killed. You'll be pleased to hear how, my love.


	12. 12

"So if it isn't yours...whose is it darling?"  
Harry guided Tom to sit down, and sat next to him.  
He made sure to not let go of Toms hand, knowing that only his touch calmed him.  
"I suppose I should start from the beginning."  
Tom nodded.  
"Well, when I fell asleep a few weeks ago, I'd woken up in a strange room. I hadn't recognized it and it took me a minute to realize I must have been taken. It was a blank room that I couldn't get out of. I struggled for weeks, my magical core keeping me and our little one alive."  
Tom looked upset, and Harry squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
"So after struggling, I eventually got it loose. I don't think they were very smart since they'd just left my wand on the table near me. I unlocked the door and saw Dumbledore. My blood boiled in my veins. He argued with me for awhile."  
Harry paused and took a breath then smiled.  
"I worked my way to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. In a few swift moves I had him tied up and started to question him, torment him. He never even knew what hit him. After a few hours a few of the others came as well, I knocked them out and slit dumbledores throat, his blood covering me. It was almost relieving."  
Harry looked down.  
"I stumbled out of the house and apperated, eventually landing here. I told everyone downstairs to not inform you, as I wished to do it myself. Dumbledores dead, Tom. And we are safe."  
Tom was silent for a moment. Not knowing how exactly he could ever think of his sweet Harry like that.  
Then he was incredibly turned on.  
He kissed Harry, and stroked his hair.  
His Harry had killed the man he hated, his worst enemy.  
Dumbledore was dead, and it was his Harry of all people.  
With Dumbledore gone, the war was surely theirs.  
Now, however shall he reward his lover?  
Voldemort could think of a few things..

(Just a little snippet. I was tired and I wanted to give y'all and update but I couldn't come up with more. Sorry, don't shoot me please.)


End file.
